One of a Kind
by OhMyRauslly
Summary: "I'm not going anywhere," he paused, "unlike you." / Auslly. Slightly AU. Reviews are great.
1. Chapter 1

One of a Kind

Chapter one: (Ally's P.O.V)

I walked in to the school doors. Austin is nowhere to be found. Good. I started walking, again.

"Hey, Alls!"

I can't avoid Austin forever; we have the same exact schedule. We have ALL of our classes together. I continued walking and ignored him.

I couldn't bear the thought of Austin's face right now.

I walked up to my locker. Beside it was a flier.

It said;

Prom 2014

Snacks, Beverages, Dancing, & More Provided.

Our annual Junior year prom is officially here! Get tickets with your date at the office now.

ONLY for Juniors.

_I can go with Dallas!_

_Who is also making me avoid Austin._

_Maybe I should break up with him._

_I mean, I've ALWAYS wanted to date Dallas. _

_But Austin means more to me than him._

_Wait, what?_

I saw Dallas walking up to me.

"Hey, Dallas!"

"Ally, there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

"YES!" I jumped in to his arms.

No sparks.

I remember me and Austin's hugs. Sparks. I remember those sparks.

"Ally? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I snapped back in to reality.

"You're day dreaming. Again," Dallas rolled his eyes.

"Uh. Uh. Um, I-I –"

"You were thinking about Austin," Dallas shakes his head.

"Whaaaaat?"

"Ally."

"Fine! You caught me, but I can't stand the fact you, my own boyfriend, is making me not hang out with my best friends," I rolled my eyes and went to face my locker.

Yes. I said best friends. Hint: Friends. Plural.

"Oh, come on!"

"I miss Austin. Okay?! I can have friends, Dallas. Like you do."

**Austin's P.O.V:**

Ally avoided me. AGAIN.

What's gotten in to her?! First, she doesn't talk to me right after she said she was with Dallas.

I walked around the corner, saw Ally and Dallas fighting, and swept back around the corner.

"I miss Austin. Okay?! I can have friends, Dallas. Like you do."

S-She misses me.

"No. No, you can't!" Dallas screamed back.

"Yes, I can," Ally said calmly, "I'm still going to talk to Austin. Well, unless if he accepts me now because I kind of stopped talking to him a couple of weeks ago because of you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm done with you."

"What?"

"We're through."

**Ally's P.O.V:**

"We're through," I slammed my locker door shut and stomped around the corner, but ran in to a familiar blonde.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled and began walking off again.

"Wait, Ally!" A familiar voice pulled me back.

"Austin?!" I basically screeched.

"A-Ally –"

"No, I need to go," I tried to pull away, but Austin pulled me back again.

"You aren't going anywhere before you talk to me."

"Goodbye, Austin," I tried to pull away. Hint the 'tried'.

Austin pulled me back with his hand touching mine.

Sparks.

**Austin's P.O.V:**

"Ally, don't ignore me!"

"Well, it looks like I just did," she nodded sarcastically and faked a smile, but she still rolled her eyes.

"I heard that whole conversation."

"Exactly, and if you were a friend, you would wait until I was ready to talk," she started walking off again. I didn't stop her this time. I did speak up, though.

"I used to be a friend."

She stopped.

Austin- 1. Ally- 0.

"Ally," I paused, "what did he do to you?"

She slowly turned around with tears streaming down her face.

"He made me do it," she said quietly.

I almost felt bad.

Wait, no. Austin, don't. She left you.

"Yeah, but you let him."

"Austin, you don't know the full story."

"Then tell me!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!" I eased forward.

"It's personal."

"Since when has anything been personal with me, Ally?"

"Since the day we met."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm confusing, I know."

"I missed you, Ally."

She didn't respond.

I rolled my eyes playfully and crossed my arms, "Do I have to sing to you again to make you believe me?"

Ally laughed at the memory.

Austin- 2. Ally- 0.

I smiled, "Come on, bring it in."

Ally pranced up to me and slammed her up against me in a warm hug. It made me have to take a couple steps backward to keep balance.

Wait a second.

Were those ..

Sparks?


	2. Prom

I do **NOT** own _Austin, Ally, Austin and Ally, Trish, Dez, everything Austin & Ally._

One of a Kind

Chapter Two: (Ally's P.O.V)

I got a text.

"Are we still going to prom together? Xoxo –Dallas"

NO! NO XOXOS.

I texted back," Sure. Meet you there. -Ally"

Ugh, Ally. What. Are. You. Doing.

"K. –Dallas"

I decided to call Trish. I haven't talked to her in forever.

"Hello, Ally," she said coldly. Ouch.

"Uh, I need your help."

"Wow? Ally Dawson needs Trish De la Rosa's help. Never thought I'd hear that again."

"Trish. This is urgent."

"If it has anything to do with your new boy toy, then I'm out."

"It has nothing to do with him."

"Okay then. Just wanted that to clear up. Anyways, what do you need?"

"To get ready for the prom tonight." I sucked in my breath until she responded.

"And let me guess who you're going with. Dallas."

"Yes, but Trish let me explain. He asked me to go to prom with him, and I said yes."

"Where are you going with this? I'd rather not hear about your guy's conversations."

"I broke up with him."

Silence on the other end. I swear she was doing a silent victory dance.

"WOO!" She accidentally let out.

I smiled. Typical Trish.

"I – I mean. Uh – I meant, Ally I'm so sorry."

"Trish, it's fine, but will you really help me get ready?"

"Okay, good, because I didn't know what excuse I would've used. Also, I need to know, why are you going with Dallas still if you broke up with him?"

I sighed, "I don't know. You already know I can't say no to anyone."

I swear I could've heard her rolling her eyes.

"I heard Austin doesn't have a date," she smirked.

I groaned really loudly and really long.

"He's going anyways," she said slowly.

"So, what?"

"That blonde boy who's going by himself? Yeah, remember, you used to date him."

"So?"

"You're going with Dallas, your ex, while the love of your life is going alone. Hmm."

"Trish!"

"Yes, Ally?"

"I don't like Austin anymore, and I told you that even before you know."

"I know, but you believe what you want to believe. Whether it's true or not."

"Moving on," I said abruptly.

"Okay, okay. I'll come over."

"Thanks, Trish! I really missed you."

"I missed you, too, Ally."

"I would hug you, but. Okay, whatever, just come over ASAP!"

"On my way," she hung up.

"Two down, one more to go. Good job, Dawson."

Oh. Good. God.

I turned around. Austin.

"What did you hear?" I asked impatiently.

"Everything," he nodded.

"Oh," I stood there awkwardly.

He stood silent.

I bit my lip, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd finally learned your lesson about sneaking up on me and just sitting there without me knowing."

"Cut the crap."

"What?"

"You're going with _him._"

"It's not like we're going to have any physical contact."

"Dancing is –"

"You thought I was going to dance with him? Think again," I rolled my eyes.

The doorbell rang.

"Austin, you need to climb back down my window, and go back to your house," I pointed.

He stood there and crossed his arms.

"Ugh, whatever," I went downstairs and opened the front door.

"Trish!" I squealed.

"Ally!" she dropped all of her stuff and hugged me.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too!"

"Ahem."

I groaned, and slowly pulled apart the hug.

"What's he doing here?"

"I still don't know," I sarcastically smiled at him.

"Now you're actually starting to hate me. Aren't you?"

"No," I rolled my eyes, "You show up like every single second now."

"That's how it was before."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Trish.

"Are you guys like mad at each other?" she asked in curiosity.

"It's complicated," Austin and I said in unison.

"Are you sure, Ally?" she smirked.

"Trish."

"Fine, let's go get ready."

"Goodbye, Austin," I said irritated and tried to go upstairs. Of course, he blocked us.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Come on, Austin. What is your problem?"

"Call. It. Off."

"I can't! I already agreed, and I can't back out now."

"Of course you can't."

"Why are you acting so –"

"So.."

"Like _this_?" He kept silent.

I sighed, "What happened to the Austin I saw yesterday?"

"Hold up, yesterday?" Trish asked.

I ignored her, "Come on, Austin."

"What? He's the one that made you avoid us since day one you have been dating. Why should you go with him now?"

"Wait, he made you ignore us, Ally?"

I finally gave in, "Yes."

"And you went along. Why?"

"I was still thinking."

"Of course you were," Austin muttered. I gave him a glare and he widened his eyes while putting up his hands in surrender.

"For three whole weeks?" Trish asked disappointingly.

"Oh, come on, guys. I said I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. You chose him over us!"

"What else do I have to do to prove it to you guys?"

Silent.

"Whatever, Trish go home, Austin, go home. I'm done trying," and with that I stomped upstairs and slammed my bedroom door while plopping down on to my bed.

**-Austin's P.O.V:**

"Okay, obviously we both are not going to leave, so speak up. You and Ally? Yesterday?"

"Nothing important happened," I said slowly.

"Oh, come on, Austin. Tell me."

"Fine. I heard her and Dallas breaking up."

I went on, "She accidentally ran in to me. She was furious. I've never seen that side of Ally before. Anyways, nothing really important happened, but I guess I was being me. You know, charming," I winked.

"Okay, big guy, I'd rather not expand your ego. If that's even possible."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Never mind. Anyways, why did she bring it up if nothing 'important' happened?" She smirked.

"Uh. S-She just wa-wanted to make m-me f-feel guilty."

"Stutter, much? Austin, tell me."

"We kinda, sorta, maybe, really, hugged."

Trish's jaw dropped, "YES!"

I widened my eyes.

"I mean, what's so bad about that?"

"We hugged. For a really long time. She was crying, and I don't know. I really didn't wanna let her go."

"Did you make her cry?"

"Maybe."

"Monica! What were you thinking?!"

"That's why I hugged her! And never call me that again!"

I went on, "We hugged for like a good twenty minutes."

"HALLELUJAH!"

I winced.

**-Ally's P.O.V:**

He never wanted to let me go. I liked the sound of that.

_Wait, what?_

I came back downstairs.

"Good, God, guys! Why not bulldoze my house down with your screaming while you're at it?"

"What did you hear!?" Austin asked impatiently.

"Everything," she nodded; reciting him from earlier.

I continued, "I'm just going to go put on a dress, put on some quick make-up, and leave my hair how it already is for prom. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Trish and Austin agreed.

"Okay, great!"

"How do I look?" I came out of my room and twirled my dress.

"Ally, you look fabulous!" Trish said.

"Thanks, Trish," I smiled.

Trish muttered to Austin, "Hey, bud, you better pick your jaw off of the floor," she playfully smacked his chin.

"Okay, let's go!" I squealed excitedly.

I climbed in to Austin's passenger seat, while Trish climbed in to the back. I missed this car.

I felt Austin's eyes land on me, watching me feel around my car door, but I pretended not to notice.

He looked forward, started the car, and drove off.

Before I knew it, we were at school. Strobe lights already showing through the glass doors.

"Go, kiddo!" Trish exclaimed.

I rethought, "Are you guys going to be okay? I don't want to lose you a second time."

"What makes you think you have us back?" Austin said.

"Oh. My. –"

"Just kidding!"

"Oh, brother."

"Just go, Ally! Trish and I will be with each other."

"Watching me?"

"Obviously."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Okay, come on, guys."

We got out and entered the doors. Dallas seemed nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he's late," I said.

"Bye, Ally. I'll be," Austin paused, "over there."

I waited five minutes.

I waited another ten minutes.

I looked over at Austin who had sympathy in his eyes. I slowly walked over there.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry, Ally."

"Why are you sorry?" I tilted my head.

"He didn't show up."

"I was hoping he wouldn't show up."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure that isn't an answer in Ally Dawson's book."

"Well, it is now," I sat down next to him. I accidentally almost pushed him off the bench by slamming myself on it exactly like what we did at the piano bench.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!"

Luckily, he was able to react to it quickly.

"Since when have you been sorry for doing that?"

"Ever since I've been," I paused, "You know."

"Right."

"I was hoping we could move on," I said with confidence.

"Me, too," he looked over at me. I gave him a sweet smile.

He looked forward, and started squinting.

"Uh, A-Ally," he pointed.

I looked over at where he was posting.

Dallas. With another girl?!

GOOD.

I acted frustrated, "UGH!" I stomped.

Austin smirked, "I have an idea."

I looked over at him, "Explain."

He didn't answer, but he had it in those eyes I always knew. I knew everything his eyes said.

I answered for my own command, "Jealousy."

Austin nodded slowly, "Oh, yes. Let's make him jealous."

"How do we do that?"

He got on one knee in front of me, and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

I glanced over at Dallas who was staring at us. I smirked, and looked back down over at Austin.

"You may," and I grabbed his hand.


End file.
